There are many types of vending machines suited for the distribution of goods of various kinds. Goods items encased in a uniform, rigid wrapping, such as beverages in cans, and various preserves, cigarettes and other goods in boxes may be located in separate, vertical compartments, built together to a battery. In such a manner it is possible to provide a vending machine, requiring a small space, but containing a large number of items. By means of a selector mechanism, releasable in any suitable manner, it is possible to remove items, one by one, from the bottom of a selected compartment.